


Basement Mystery

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Egg Laying, Other, Tentacle Sex, misuse of work equipment, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Hux works in a place where beings unknown to man kind are kept. One particular creature that is brought in has needs that match Huxs own.
Relationships: armitage hux/monster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Basement Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> ended it in such a way that i might come back and write a second part but who knows

As Hux walked down the stairway he noticed that the facility was much more quiet than usual, even for their little secret corne. He looked up to where he knew the camera was hidden, the small blinking red light a dead giveaway in the dark. He knew there was no point in trying to hide who he was, not that it mattered much as cameras weren’t allowed in the lab for security reasons so it allowed Hux to go about his business as usual without fear. Once he heard the door seal behind him he removed and folded his lab coat and left it at his desk. There was a particular specimen he wished to observe that day, one tucked away in the further corner of the lab where privacy was key. He stood in front of the tank of water, watching for any movement within. It didn’t take long for the creature to come to observe Hux on its own.

“Well hello there.” Hux placed his hand against the glass and it seemed to replicate the movement with one of its tentacles. ‘ _ So it has intelligence. _ ’ 

A particular movement caught his eye and he crouched down to get a better look. Along the abdomen there seemed to be a sack holding what looked to be eggs which probably meant it had a mate but wasn’t able to consummate the bond. Heat stirred in his gut, a sign that it had been far too long since his last affair that simply  _ thinking  _ of the possibilities excited him that much. Hux entered the code that would open the top of the compartment and allow the creature to exit if it so desired.

“Do you understand me? You can come out and down here with me.” It’s large eye stared at him and that's when it started to change color, bioluminescent lighting spreading across its body. Hux took several steps back when it climbed its way out of the tank and easily made its way down to him. It took one of its tentacles and gently wrapped it around his shoulder and arm pulling Hux close enough that their bodies touched. Another tentacle wound itself around his leg until it put pressure right on his cock and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning too loud. He would like to keep  _ some  _ dignity in this situation even though it was becoming increasingly obvious as to the creature's effects on him. 

“Do you know what it is I want from you?” There was a brief moment of silence before a single word came through clear as day:  _ Yes _

Huxs breathing picked up in pace as a tentacle slowly found its way into his trousers, giving his cock a squeeze before another thought came through:  _ Do you know what I want?  _

Hux nodded.

“You need a place for your eggs.” He let out a deep sigh as the wet coolness against his skin became harder to ignore. He needed this  _ now _ . “I’m willing to be a host.” 

The creature blinked, almost as if it didn’t believe him. He suddenly found himself held in the air, tentacles going about removing his trousers completely leaving him in nothing but his button down. He was set down on his back gently enough but wasn’t given much time before one started to snake its way up his leg and press its way into his hole. The tentacle pulsated as it buried itself deeper into him, stretching him wide open.

“ _ Fuck.”  _ When the creature stood above him he finally saw where it’s mouth was located, an extremely large tongue protruded from its maw and was now making itself useful licking at Hux’s hard cock.  _ Does this feel good for you?  _

He was having a hard time focusing as the tentacle in his ass pressed against his prostate but he managed to nod and grunt some sort of response. Another tentacle had wrapped its way around his neck and to his mouth. His first instinct was to lick it and take it down his throat which is exactly what he did. He was being stuffed from both ends, his head spinning from the lack of air but he refused to quit. Every nerve in his body was on fire, his senses sharpened to the point that every touch felt like a hundred. Suddenly his arse felt empty and he forced his eyes open. That’s when he saw it. It was different from the other tentacles and when he reached out to touch it it wasn’t as soft. He could already see the glow of some of the eggs within it and his cock twitched in anticipation. 

‘ _ I want to taste it. _ ’ It was worth a try to send his thoughts outwards as it had sent its own to him. It pulled the tentacle from his mouth and he gasped for air. It helped him sit up, shoving his face right against the tip of its gigantic cock. He licked at the tip, knowing damn well he’d never be able to take the whole thing into his mouth. He gave it quite a few licks, savoring the taste, unsure if he’d ever get to have it again but apparently it wasn’t fast enough for it as it stilled his head before shoving it into his mouth forcefully. He choked at first but after a few moments was able to pick up a pace. Slime and spit dribbled down his chin and onto his cock and when he went to stroke it the creature stopped him, lifting him up like he was a rag doll. His legs and arms spread for easy access. It wasted no time pushing its cock into Huxs ass, the stretch of it exhilarating.

“Oh fuck that feels so good.” One tentacle was wrapped tightly around his cock, two others had found their way beneath his shirt to rub his nipples. It was a good thing this area was sound proof because Hux was getting louder and louder by the second. He was completely at its mercy now and was making a valiant effort to keep his eyes open so he could watch it. Each thrust hit him as deep as it could go, as if testing how many eggs could be stored.

“Put them all in, I can take it.” His words were slurred and could barely be heard between moans and he thought maybe he’d have to repeat himself but stopped once he felt that first egg slip inside. His cock twitched with every egg laid, Hux trying to keep count but lost focus on the numbers. It finally ripped away at his shirt, leaving him completely exposed. He looked down to see where the eggs caused his stomach to bulge, a tentacle wrapping around them protectively when it finally pulled out of him. He was dropped onto the basement floor thinking that was the end of it until he saw white tendril slither down and into his abused hole. 

“Oh god.” His toes curled at the sensation as some sort of electrical current ran through him. It used its tentacles to pull them close together and his cock lined up where its mouth was.

“Fuck that feels so good.” He thrust his hips forward into something that shifted and moved with him, as if it knew exactly how to suck him off and he finally found his release. It used its tongue to clean him up and almost seemed to get enjoyment out of the act while Hux let out quiet whines because of how sensitive his cock was. He could feel the eggs moving, now fertilized deep inside him. He could see that there was still eggs in its sack and almost felt giddy.

“Will there get to be a round two?”


End file.
